Pressure gauges are utilized in an endless number of commercial, industrial and domestic applications, many of which are subject to in-service conditions of high level pulsation or vibration produced either from the pressure source or the gauge mounting structure. Exemplifying these conditions are the pulsation and vibration which emanate from equipment such as reciprocating compressors, pumps, engines, etc. on which the gauge is supported.
Since most gauge constructions and their amplifiers in particular are typically unable to maintain structural integrity and/or provide adequate stability for readout when subjected to continuous in-service forces of pulsation or vibration, it has been common where such forces are anticipated to employ a dampening construction of sorts in association therewith. Where the problem force originates from pressure pulsation that can either be chronic or acute, a typical approach has been to utilize an auxiliary spring member or other suitable dampening device functioning as a filter link positioned in series between the output of the pressure responsive element and the input to the amplifier. Exemplifying constructions of that type are the disclosures contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,494,496; 2,796,765; 3,257,852 and 3,214,979. A stabilizer construction for that purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,613. For limiting vibration induced by dynamic loading being transmitted to the gauge support, an external spring structure has been utilized as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,675. Normally included with the latter has been the use of a flexible connection for supplying the pressure input to the gauge inlet.
While filter links of the aforementioned constructions would undoubtedly vary in the degree of success sought to be achieved, that approach has generally been recognized as ineffective in limiting dynamic forces additionally or solely imparted to the amplifier from vibrations originating in the gauge mount. On the other hand, the use of external springs or the like for limiting the latter have usually resulted in exorbitant spring sizes and special supports because of the relatively large gauge mass to be accommodated thereby. Needless to say, large spring sizes as a solution to that problem are not usually cost effective but rather to the contrary have tended to effect a disproportionate increase in the cost of equipment and/or installation. At the same time, the spring rates associated with the large spring sizes have tended toward producing gauge pointer instability thereby rendering readout of the gauge increasingly difficult. Despite recognition of the foregoing, a ready solution therefor has not heretofore been known.